


Wonderfully Impatient

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark is actually a softie and misses his idiots, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “You’ve dragged me down the dantistache rabbit hole, so now I have to ask if you could do the Trio™️ reuniting after being apart for a while? Maybe throw in something fun that suits your fancy ;)”- waterspark357





	Wonderfully Impatient

Dark had been cripplingly lonely while Wilford and Anti had been gone. Even worse, they hadn’t even been gone together, they had their own seperate missions.

Alright, well they weren’t missions. Anti had a bunch of Septic stuff to catch up on and Wilford had gone to film a few months worth of footage to stock pile.

But they had been gone for over a week and Dark found himself just pottering around the house, his back slouched, everything just feeling... heavy. In a bad way. There were good heavy feelings to be had, like being in love. But loneliness was suffocating especially when he was used to two people loving him.

Wilford never knocked on the door, he just kicked it in and replaced the lock every time. 

“Darkling? You around?”

Dark heard the voice from half way across the house and he almost stopped himself from running through the house to the other side. Almost. He didn’t bother responding, instead crashing right into Wilford, lips pressing together a little too aggressively. But it didn’t matter because Wilford was home, Wilford was home, and he was laughing through kisses when Dark gave him enough room to do so. Maybe some distant part of Dark was embarrassed for missing Wilford so much, for missing him so openly, but who cared? Wilford certainly didn’t seem to mind, as e broke away ever so slightly to catch his breath, still laughing occasionally.

“I missed you too, my delicious little demon...”

And God, Wilford had missed that voice too. His hands almost immediately tore apart a worn looking, blood stained yellow shirt and felt whatever was hiding underneath it. Dark had missed that strange, too-warm body that contrasted his own too-cool everything. Cool skin, cool aura, cool soul, and Wilford warmed it all.

Wilford chuckled at that too.

“You get wonderfully impatient even after a week, my dear. Maybe I should go a whole month next time...”

“Don’t even joke about that.”  
Dark replied just before latching onto Wilfords neck, since it looked sinfully unmarked. Just as Wilford let out a heavy sigh that bordered on a moan, they heard static, getting closer and closer, and Wilford turned around just in time to see Anti glitch into existence. He immediately ran and leaped at Wilford, like an animal of prey ready to dig its teeth into its victim. 

Wilford caught him just in time and Anti wrapped his legs and arms around Wilford, smiling and Wilford peppered him in kisses. Dark came up behind Anti and did exactly the same.

“God, I missed ye both so fuckin’ much, it drove me crazy...”

“We missed you too, pet.”

“Our perfect little program.”

They were all, well, pent up for lack of a better phrase. Wilford had gone out of his way to avoid being promiscuous, even though they were all allowed to in the established ‘rules’ of their relationship. Anti had masturbated himself into oblivion on several occasions, having too much sexual energy for his own good. And Dark just missed the contact. He didn’t need sex as much as he needed companionship, although he’d never admit it.

Dark simply drank in the touch of the two of them. Anti sandwiched between them, he enjoyed the static Antis neck radiated that gave him goosebumps. He enjoyed Wilfords heat, the way he could sense his pulse quickening. Before he even got a chance to register, he could feel Wilford and Anti moving in a repetitive, familiar motion, rutting against each other and making rather beautiful sounds into each other’s mouths.

“You two are utterly ridiculous.”

“Ye can’t talk Darky boy, ye’re hard too. I can feel it.”

And so he was, almost as if by magic, and he grabbed at Antis hips without even meaning to, grinding forward. 

Wilford spoke, but it was almost a growl. 

“We are in the correct position for something... extra special.”

“Ye don’t have to be subtle about it. Both of ye at once sounds like a plan. ‘M prepped and everything.”

Dark cracked a smile at that and hid it in Antis shoulder. Of course Anti would prepare himself ahead of time to take two cocks. That was just how Anti worked.

Wilford and Dark weren’t about to complain, and Wilford teleported them into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
